nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy
Amy, labeled The Evil Twin, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Islandand was placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Amy is Samey's older twin sister. While the two are identical in appearance (save for a beauty mark underneath Amy's right eye), there is an overwhelming difference in their personalities. Amy constantly behaves snarkily, aggressively, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. Her being older causes her to believe she is dominant over Samey and other contestants. She considers Samey the "lesser" version of herself, purposely calling her "Samey" instead of her real name, "Sammy." Amy will take credit for everything her sister does that garners praise while blaming her whenever something goes amiss. She maintains that she is both "the beauty and the brains" between the two of them. It is said that, both on the show and at home, people find Amy to be the "more likeable twin". As evidenced by their uniforms, Amy and Samey are both cheerleaders. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Amy, along with the rest of the new cast, debuts in So, Uh This Is My Team?. She is first seen on the zeppelin with her sister,Samey, being disgusted by Beardo's beat boxing. She quickly makes Samey switch seats with her, until she sees Jasmine, calling her a giant, and makes Samey switch back. When Chris forces the cast to jump out of the zeppelin, Amy is lucky enough to get a functioning parachute, and quickly kicks a struggling Samey off of her, leaving her to fall. To her disappointment, Samey also gets a parachute, however she gains enjoyment later on after using Samey to break her fall. Amy, along with the rest of the contestants with actual parachutes, are placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. During the challenge, Amy is assigned to help Samey and Rodney gather wood in a wheelbarrow, but simply uses Samey as a human shield to protect herself from Chef's barrage of tennis balls. She helps her team build their shelter, and is happy when they win the challenge. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Amy is awoken by Jasmine who climbs down from the roof. After Jasmine tells her she will be going out to forage for food, Amy immediately forces Samey to go along with her. Later, while walking to the challenge,Topher thanks Amy for the blueberries. Samey tries to tell him that it was actually her that got the blueberries, but Amy shuts her down, stating that she made her go in the first place. Amy teams up with Samey for the third leg of the obstacle course and orders Samey to bring their pig through the greased filled tube as she is "the do-er of stuff that stinks". They argue, and the pig pushes both of them through the tube, covering them in grease This angers Amy, and she once again belittles Samey, blaming her for their misfortune. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Samey yells at Amy after the team once again praises Amy for the gathered food. Amy pretends to cry and turns the team against Samey. Later on, during the challenge, Amy scolds Samey for her outburst, but is interrupted by Rodney, who attempts to confess his feelings for her and fails. Her and Samey ambush Dave and Amy tries to hit him with her balloons, but Samey ends up hitting him instead. She attempts to steal credit for this, but Jasmine does not fall for this. Eventually, the three of them find Shawn's hiding spot, and Jasmine volunteers Samey to take the shot. However, Amy's superiority complex over Samey causes her to fight over the balloon, inadvertently popping it, and costing them the challenge. Amy later finds Samey sitting alone and attempting to eat an apple, which she takes away from her, and tells her that she has convinced the rest of the team to vote her off. At the elimination ceremony, Amy finishes the apple just as she and Samey are put in the bottom two. The apple turns out to be the poisonous apple Samey found in the previous episode, which causes her throat to swell up, making her unable to speak. Samey takes this opportunity to pretend that she herself is Amy and that Amy is Samey, who has been eliminated. Because of this, Amy is shot from the Cannon of Shame, in place Samey, and is eliminated. Despite being kicked off as "Samey" in the previous episode, she is still believed to be on the island. During the challenge, her sister states that she hates Amy (though the other competitors believe that Amy hates herself). Despite her elimination, Amy makes a shocking return in A Blast from the Past. In the beginning of the episode, a seaweed covered creature emerges from the water at night, this is seen by Shawn, who immediately assumes that it is a zombie and runs for his life. Throughout the episode, the creature appears in the background, and eventually stows away on Chef's ATV as he drags a paranoid Shawn back to the challenge. During the final round of the challenge, when Samey and Sugar are the ones to compete, and just as Samey runs up to fight Sugar, the creature emerges from the water, revealing itself to be Amy. Samey and the others are shocked and confused by this, as everyone (except for Scarlett) believed Samey's ruse of being Amy. Amy immediately begins to fight her sister, leading to the two bickering and calling each other names. This gives Sugar the chance to win the challenge for her team, sending the Pimâpotew Kinosewak to the elimination ceremony, where Amy is present. When Samey does not receive the last marshmallow, she tries to continue to be Amy in an attempt to stay on the island. Amy is insulted that anyone would believe Samey was her, and the two begin to verbally and physically fight again. Annoyed, Chris declares that he doesn't care which is which, and that both of them will be sent home together. Despite their protests, they are both put into the Cannon of Shame and are forced to leave the island. Category:Protagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Total Drama Teens